Total Drama Pahkitew Island (My way)
by TotalDramaFanatic0220
Summary: It's an all-new season in an all-new location: Pahkitew Island. Given that the Cree word for "explode" is Pahkitew, it's no wonder that host Chris McLean chose this new island to put a fresh collection of victims - er, contestants - through the most grueling challenges yet. Once again teen freaks, geeks, egos and cowards smash, crash and bash for the million!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first time making a story off of Total Drama and my first fanfic is the mysterious Season 6. :p This is the cast if you don't know it. . /_

I for one am excited for this new season and anxious to see who the cast is so here is my prediction on the cast AND their names for this fanfic.

Contestant 1: Amy-The Shy Girl/Female

Contestant 2: Shannon-The Bold Cowgirl/Female

Contestant 3: Zane- The Cool Charmer Dude/Male

Contestant 4: Doug- The Smelly Guy/Male

Contestant 5: Molly-The Stuck-Up Princess/Female

Contestant 6: Rashoud- The Rocker Dude/Male

Contestant 7: Travis- The Tidy One/Male

Contestant 8: Ron-The Skater Dude/Male

Contestant 9: Chelsea- The Scholar/Female

Contestant 10: Hung- The Smart Guy/Male

Contestant 11: Mark- The Jerkish Jock/Male

Contestant 12: Savannah- The Devilish Twin/Female

Contestant 13: Hannah- The Angelic Twin/Female

Contestant 14: Loretta- The Gigantic Artist/Female

Here's the cast and their FAN-MADE NAMES AND STEREOTYPES ... But I will have a intro chapter later on today or tomorrow it depends. Send me some reviews on what you think about the stereotypes! :D


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the wait! I was trying to build up on more ideas lol... Enjoy! :)

Chris comes from his brand new yacht with brand new shades on and with a million dollar smile. "Welcome back to another grueling season

of TOTAL DRAMA! I'm your host Chris McClean and for five whole seasons, we've had losers in different shapes and forms battle it out for

the million from the campsite, to the movies, around the world, to the campsite AGAIN with a hint of toxic,(laughs a bit) and to the campsite

AGAIN but this time well... we had to give Camp Wawanakwa a LOOONGGG break.. and I mean LONG..." Chris shivers. "So WHERE are we

this season? Well I heard how AWESOME this island is and when I mean AWESOME, I mean DANGEROUS since danger means ratings.

EXPLOSIVE ratings..." Chris evilly laughs. "Welcome to PAHKITEW ISLAND!" Now for our competitors this season? The classic

competitors? Nope! The Revenge of the Island newbies? Nope again! This season we have 14 BRAND NEW victims- uh I mean

competitors!" Chris nervous scratches his head. "Well here they all come now!"

A thirteen small yachts is heading to shore with fourteen teenagers inside. "Our first competitor making their debut is AMY!" A small, shy

and timid girl with light brown eyes walks off her yacht, auburn hair with a large barrette on the side and has somewhat pale skin wearing

purple shirt and a black skirt with purple flats.

"W-w-wow it's f-f-finally good to be on h-here... I hope I g-g-get the along w-with everyone..." Amy nervously whispers to herself, twiddling

her fingers.

"Wow... what a bore. Our second competitor is the rowdy SHANNON!" On cue you can hear a loud "YEE-HAW" from her yacht and a athletic,

slight burly light-skinned girl with dark blue eyes, a cowboy hat, sporting a yellow tanktop, red bandanna around her neck, blue jeans and

brown cowgirl boots, comes flying in and landing perfectly near the dock.

"Howdy there partner! Pleasure to meet ya Chris!"

"Uhh yeah... stand over there with shy girl over there..."

"Will do!" She walks over to where Amy's standing. "This is gonna be a lot of fun can't wait to cut loose!" she smiled at Amy, with said girl

still twiddling her thumbs.

"Ok... and Our third competitor is ZANE!" A guy with handsome features, light blue eyes, light skin, noticeable fringe in his hair walked off his

yacht. He was somewhat muscular in build, wore dark green shirt and dark blue pants. He eyed the new island and Chris.

"Pleasure to meet you dude..." He smiled at Chris and gives him a fist bump. He walks off to the ladies, with a charming smile on his face. "So

these fine ladies here are my competition? Cool.." He winks at them causing both girls to blush.

"Wowiee! What a hottie!" Shannon gushed while Amy just nervously nodded.

"Moving on... and our fourth competitor straight out from the trash can, please welcome DOUG!" A medium-sized guy with black eyes walked

out of his yacht, sporting a green beanie, green khaki shorts, and white shirt which had many stains on it. Flies are around him and his skin

has smudges everywhere. He walked over to Chris, picking his nose.

"Man is it good to be on Total Drama. I'm gonna do my best." He smiled, eating his booger and farting at the same time causing Chris' face

to turn green with disgust as well as the other three campers.

"Ugh a new Owen... stand over there with the rest of the kids Chuck." Chris pointed over at the campers. Chuck walked over while the

others scooted away. Chris cringed at the smell Chuck left behind.

"Now with that out of the way... our fifth competitor miss Princess of Canada herself, MOLLY!" A medium sized girl, with Snow

White- like skin walked out with her hair in a bow. She was sporting a very expensive pink blouse with a black skirt and pink heels. She

was wearing sunglasses and five suitcases of clothes that her butler was carrying off for her. She looked at Chris and all the others with

indifference.

"Welcome to Pahkitew Island Molly. So how do yo-?" Molly put out her hand in his face, interrupting him.

"Do NOT speak unless I speak to you, peasant.." Chris' eye twitched with anger and annoyance.

"Peasant?! Whatever just stand over there with the others... "Chris growled. Molly looks over at the others, and orders her butlers

to take her things over there , while she walks over to the others. Zack sports a smug look on his face.

"Well well, it's a pleasure to meet a real life princess. I'm Zane."

"Don't talk to me, vermin."

"Well it's nice to meet you too..." He winked at her, causing Molly to roll her eyes.

"Moving on... our sixth competitor please welcome RASHOUD!" A slight chunky African-Canadian guy with dark brown eyes, walks out of his

yacht, sporting a large afro, brown vest, black sleeveless shirt that says "EXTREME MADNESS!" on it and black jeans. He has earrings on

both sides of his ears and has some facial hair on his chin. He's seen dragging his suitcase along with his drums and guitar.

"It's good to be here bro, time for me to rock this place up or if my name ain't "The Shoudy Rock" He walks over to the others and he and

Zack fist bump each other.

"Sweet drums dude, name's Zack."

"Thanks bro, you already heard my name so I don't think I gotta repeat it." Chuck walks over to them.

"And my name's Chuck! Hope we end up on the same teams!" He smiled, while Rashoud looked at his brown filthy hands in disgust.

"Uhhh yeah sure whatever.." He backs away slowly.

Chris had an annoyed look on his face. "Ok newbies no more chit-chat. You're hogging up all MY screen time. Moving on, our seventh

competitor is TRAVIS!" A small boy walks off his yacht with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. His hair is very proper except for the strand

of hair standing up in the back. He's sporting a light green shirt with blue shorts. He has a smile on his face, while dragging his stuff out.

"Wow it's so cool to finally be on this show! I've been watching it since Season 1... " He says, while putting lotion on his hands.

"Ok Cody the third head over to where the other campers are at." Chris says with his eyebrow up. Travis heads over to the others and stands

next to Amy.

"Alright here comes our eighth competitor RON!" A average sized boy sporting dark blue eyes and blonde hair skates off his yacht, with

his suitcase. He's wearing a black and read beanie, red flannel jacket and dark black jeans. He flies off the the boat and does a 360 in mid-air

and lands perfectly next to Chris. Everyone including Chris, clapped at his performance. Chris has an impressed smile on his face.

"Wicked skills dude, wicked skills indeed."

"Thanks man it's what I do." He smiled. "So I guess that's where I'm suppose to be standing huh? Cool." He skates over to the others.

dropping his stuff on the ground.

"Alrighty. Our ninth competitor... say hello to CHELSEA!" A tall Japanese-Canadian girl with purple eyes walks off her yacht. She has her hair

in a bun, wears glasses, has a slim build, and is wearing a necklace. She has a orange shirt, black khaki pants on, and is wearing sandals.

She observes her surroundings with fascination.

"So this isn't Wawanakwa... hmmm I wonder what specimens inhabit this odd looking jungle island..." She pondered while taking her

stuff with her to stand with the others.

"Ok... our tenth competitor.. here he is... HUNG!" A low-average sized boy with black eyes and proper hair walks off. He's wearing a purple

shirt of a super hero on the front and is wearing blue shorts. He brings his stuff out with him and walks over to Chris.

"It's an honor to on the show of the Great Chris McClean. A genius indeed." He smiled, while Chris has an arrogant smile on his face.

"Thanks! At least SOMEONE appreciates the hard work I do to keep this show alive. You're the first camper to ever say that to me

unlike the previous thirty-eight losers.." Chris spat. "Anyways go stand over there with the others." On cue, Hung drags his stuff over

to the other campers.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, fellow competitors." He smiles. Shannon shakes his hand wildly.

"Same here partner! We're gonna have a rootin, tootin, jolly ol' time!" She finally lets go of his hand, causing the dizzy boy to fall down on

the ground.

"Ok here comes our eleventh competitor... MARK!" A large boy with light green eyes and black spiky hair, walks off his yacht carrying all

three of his duffel bags with no effort. He has a very muscular build to him along with his thick neck. He's sporting a black muscle shirt, along

with khaki shorts. He walks off towards Chris.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mark!" Chris pulls out his hand to shake, while Mark just simply walks past him earning him a disapproving glare

from Chris. "Little punk..."

Mark drops his duffel bags near Travis, which landed on the ground with a force that made the dock shake. The others just looked in

amazement. Travis walked over to touch the duffel bags.

"Wow how much weight is in-?" With lightning-quick reflexes, Mark grabbed Travis by his collar and lifted him up in the air with one arm.

"Who told you to touch my stuff , you pipesqueak? Touch it again and I'll make sure you leave this island in pieces." With that, he threw

Travis harshly to the ground. Shannon, Chelsea, Amy and Hung ran over to see if he was ok. Chelsea picked him up.

"Are you ok Travis?" He nodded, Chelsea then turned her attention to Mark. glaring at him." You didn't have to do that to him, you jerk!"

"Whatever... dorks like him gotta know their place." He shrugged with indifference, which made Chelsea angrier. Chris decided to intervene.

"Ok ok no more fights right now! That's for later..." He chuckled evilly. "Now you guys must be wondering why we have thirteen yachts when

I said we'd have fourteen players right?" No one answered which annoyed Chris. "Whatever... well the reason is for the first time in Total

Drama history, we will be having siblings competing in a season more specifically TWINS! So here they are... our twelfth and thirteenth

competitors... SAVANNAH and HANNAH!" Two beautiful girls with identical physical features of blonde hair, peach colored skin, purple

eyes walked out. Savannah was sporting red sleeveless shirt and white pants with red flats while her twin sister Hannah had the inverse

colors of that, having a white sleeveless shirt, red pants, and white flats. Both were wearing necklaces and looked pretty high class

going by their expensive suitcases. They walked towards Chris, with Hannah grabbing him in a bear hug.

"I'm SOOOO stoked to be on Total Drama! Hopefully I win the million!" She smiled while hugging him. Chris had a cocky smile on his face.

"Lindsay... you have been replaced. Welcome to Pahkitew Island ladies! Step over to where the others are." Hannah gets her stuff and walks

over there, while Chris smiles at Savannah, with his arms wide open.

"Well?" He said expecting a hug.

"Well what? Move." she simply stated which caused Chris to feel crestfallen.

"Fine whatever..." She simply walked over to the others, with Zack eyeing her and Hannah and gives them a seductive smile.

"Well hello ladies... the name's Zack and I'm so glad to meet you!" Hannah blushed and started giggling, while Savannah just rolled her

eyes.

"Ok... And our FINAL competitor... please welcome LORETTA!" A very large African-Canadian girl with dark eyes, comes walking out with

her suitcase. She has a large hair and a yellow shirt and black skirt. She was walking with her paintbrush towards Chris.

"This island is definitely the perfect place to start for this girl's personal museum of art. Can't to get a better look."

"Yeah on your OWN time not mine... so head over to where the others are standing." She quietly walks over to where the others are at.

"Ok... we finally have our cast of egos, geeks, freaks and cowards assembled. Who will take home the cash? Will they make me more

popular than the previous contestants? WILL the previous contestants play a role in this season? Find out later on TOTAL DRAMA

PAHKITEW ISLAND!" A loud explosion erupts near the island, scaring the cast.

Ok FINALLY got the intro done, next chapter will be the teams being formed and the first challenge. If you guys have ideas for challenges, then post a review on your ideas. Do you like the cast so far? Who do YOU want to win? etc etc. Hopefully this week I get the next chapter in. :)


End file.
